Sex in Barn Behind the School
by someone98line
Summary: -Oneshoot Haemin- "Now! You are mine." Donghae kembali mencium Sungmin dengan kasar. aish, author gak pande bikin summary, maklum masih newbie. YAOI, NC 21, Haemin fic, mind to review


Cast:

Lee Sungmin

Lee Donghae

"Host..host." Sungmin mengatur nafasnya dengan cepat seperti baru saja lari dari sesuatu.

Greb

"Dapat kau." Donghae mendekap sungmin dari belakang lalu mencium leher Sungmin dengan seduktif.

"Akh..hyung." Sungmin mengerang keras saat Donghae menggigit lehernya lalu menjilatnya.

Donghae menggendong Sungmin lalu membawanya ke gudang yang berada di belakang sekolah untuk melanjutkan permainannya dengan Sungmin.

"Akh..hyung, jebal tolong lepaskan aku..hiks." Sungmin tak kuasa menahan tangisannya saat Donghae benar-benar ingin melakukan apa yang dia bilang saat dia menolak cinta Donghae.

"Mianhae changi, apa kau lupa yang aku bilang saat kau menolak cinta ku, Ha?." Donghae mencium Sungmin sekilas lalu melanjutkan ucapannya tadi.

"Sudah ku bilang jika kau menolakku, aku akan memperkosamu dan tidak akan membiarkanmu hidup tenang bukan?." Merekapun akhirnya sampai di gudang belakang sekolah, Donghae mulai mengunci pintu belakang sekolah tersebut lalu segera Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin dengan ganas.

"Emmhh..hmmyungghh." Ucap Sungmin tak jelas karna mulutnya sudah dibekap dengan mulut Dongahe.

"Emmhh." Desah Donghae mulai turun dari bibir Sungmin ke lehernya.

Sambil mencium leher Sungmin, Donghae mulai membuka semua seragamnya setelah selesai membuka seragamnya, dia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada Sungmin.

"Emmhh." Desah Sungmin saat tangan kanan Donghae memainkan nipplenya, sedangkan tangan kirinya menuntun tangan kanan Sungmin menuju juniornya yang sudah menegang itu.

Sungmin menolak untuk memainkan junior Donghae yang super big itu, buru-buru Donghae langsung menjambak rambut Sungmin.

"Akh, hyung." Ringis Sungmin kesakitan. "Adikku ingin dimanjakan olehmu, lebih baik kau ladeni dia cepat." Sungmin mulai mengocok junior Donghae dengan lamaban tapi membuat Dongahe mendesah keras, lalu melumat bibir Sungmin lagi.

"masukkan changi." Donghae menyuruh Sungmin untuk memasukkan juniornya kedalam mulut Sungmin, awalnya Sungmin ingin menolak tapi karna genggaman Donghae masih melekat pada rambutnya membuat Sungmin takut dijambak lagi.

Sungmin mulai jongkok mensejajarkan mulutnya dengan junior Donghae lalu memasukkan junior yang besar itu kedalam mulutnya yang kecil.

Hanya sebatas kepala junior Donghae, Sungmin tidak dapat melahap semuanya. Donghae yang tahu bahwa mulut Sungmin yang kecil itu tidak dapat melahap juniornya yang besar itu segera membantu Sungmin untuk memasukkan sepenuhnya.

"Akh." Desah Donghae saat juniornya sudah masuk kedalam goa hangat milik Sungmin. Sungmin mulai memaju-mundurkan kepalanya, sedangkan Donghae juga ikut memaju-mundurkan pinggulnya meraskan kenikmatan hal yang lebih.

"akkhh..ffasshhterr changiih...akh." Desah Donghae tak karuan. Sungmin segera mempercepat kulumannya. Membuat Donghae mendesah keras.

Crot~

Donghae sudah mencapai klimaksnya, merasakan ada sesuatu cairan yang aneh, Sungminpun segera melepaskan kulumannya tadi lalu memuntahkan cairan Donghae. Membuat Donghae kesal dengan apa yang Sungmin buat.

"Bodoh, kenapa kau memuntahkannya, Ha?." Donghae menjambak rambut Sungmin kembali, mempertemukan wajah mereka berdua. Awalnya Donghae ingin menampar wajah Sungmin tapi ia urungkan melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat di tambah matanya yang membengkak akibat terus-terusan menangis.

Karna tidak ingin merasa kasiahan pada Sungmin, Donghae melanjukkan permainannya kembali dengan mendorong Sungmin keatas tempat tidur yang tidak terpakai lagi itu sambil mencium Sungmin kembali dan menindihnya.

"Eungh." Donghae semakin tak sabaran ingin memasukkan juniornya kedalam lubang sempit milik Sungmin tersebut.

"akkkhh appohmm." Sungmin menjerit kesakitan saat ada sesuatu yang tumpul ingin menerobos masuk kedalam holenya. Sedangkan Donghae hanya menyeringai dibalik ciumannya itu.

Donghae mendorong pinggulnya dengan sekali sentakan membuat juniornya masuk sepenuhnya kedalam hole sungmin. Sungmin hanya bisa menahan sakit yang luar biasanya di selangkangannya tersebut.

Donghae mendiamkan juniornya sejenak didalam hole Sungmin agar Sungmin mulai terbiasa dengan juniornya.

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah relax, Donghaepun mulai melakukan gerakan in-outnya, awalnya gerakan Donghae lamban tapi lama-kelamaan gerakannya menjadi cepat.

"akkhh..Hyuungghh." Desah Sungmin merasa kenikmatan saat Donghae menemukan titik sweet poutnya. Donghaepun semakin gencar menggerakkan pinggul nya lebih cepat.

Crot~

Donghae mengeluarkan banyak cairan cintanya didalam hole Sungmin, bahkan cairan tersebut sampai keluar sedikit dari hole Sungmin sangking banyaknya.

Donghae mengangkat sedikit tubuh Sungmin agar mereka bisa melakukan gaya doggie style. Tak jauh berbeda dengan yang tadi, Donghae juga melakukan gerakan in-outnya tadi.

Tak butuh waktu lama, Donghae sudah menemukan titik sweet pout milik Sungmin.

.

.

.

Sudah banyak gaya yang mereka lakukan dan sudah berapa kali Donghae mengeluarkan cairannya sampai waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul. 19.00 p.m, dan mereka juga belum makan dari tadi. Karna Sungmin tak sanggup menahan kantuknya, dia pun tidur di atas Donghae.

Melihat Sungmin yang sudah tidur membuat Donghae menghentikan permainannya. Donghae segera memasangkan seragam pada Sungmin lalu juga memakai seragamnya kembali. Segera Donghae menggendong tubuh Sungmin menuju apartementnya.

.

.

.

"Eungh." Sungmin mulai bangun dari tidurnya, seketika dia kaget karna dia bangun bukan berada dikamarnyanya. Yang biasanya dia bangun akan melihat ruangan yang diisi dengan warna pink sekarang berubah menjadi warna biru.

"Kau sudah bangun changi?." Suara Donghae mengagetkan Sungmin. Sungmin mulai bangun dari atas tempat tidur dan seketika itu juga dia kaget karna hanya menggunakan kemeja lengan panjang tanpa celana.

"Aku yang menggantikannya, wae? Kau tidak suka?." Donghae mulai mendekati Sungmin dan duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sangat sexy changi." Sungmin merasa geli saat Donghae meniup lehernya.

"Aku akan memberimu kesempatan sekali lagi. Apa kau mau menjadi namjachinguku?." Takut akan jatuh dilubang yang sama Sungmin pun mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Chu~

Donghae mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas lalu memperlihatkan seringainya pada Sungmin, membuatnya sedikit ketakutan dengan seringaian tersebut.

"Now! You are mine." Donghae kembali mencium Sungmin dengan kasar, membuat Sungmin kaget. Sebenarnya Sungmin menikmati permainannya yang disekolah tadi. Sangking menikmatinya membuatnya mengantuk, makanya tadi dia tertidut diatas badan Donghae.

"Eungh." Desah Sungmin saat Donghae menggigit bibirnya, lalu mulai memasuki lidahnya kedalam mulutnya Sungmin.

Sungmin mulai mengeluarkan desahannya, membuat Donghae semakin ingin memakannya dan akhirnya terjadilah peperangan diatas kasur Donghae tersebut karna Sungmin selalu menggoda Donghae terus-terusan dengan mengeluarkan desahannya.

Fin.


End file.
